Bone
by MzShellSan
Summary: Sometimes Tony felt like the bone to Thor's dog, something to be chewed up when they wanted it, and then buried in the dirt until they wanted it again later. Or Thor seems to have forgotten that the life of a mortal is fleeting in comparison to that of an Aesir. Rhodey has no issues reminding him (and Tony doesn't really pull his punches either). Written for Day 25: Bone.


**30 Day Writing Challenge**

**Day Twenty-Five:** Bone

**Fandom:** Marvel Cinematic Universe

**Pairing:** ThunderIron

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the MCU

**Bone**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Walking into the compound, Thor frowned at the lack of welcome. He had been gone for almost a month, much longer than anticipated, but now that he was finally home, he was eager to see his Anthony.

His lips twitched into a grin at the thought of his love.

Yes, one earth month without him had been far too long, but it would be well worth it – or at least it would be if Anthony accepted.

"Jarvis, where is Anthony?"

It was silent for a moment before the AI responded, voice colder than Thor was used to. "Sir is currently in the workshop with Colonel Rhodes."

The aesir frowned as he tried to figure out if he had done something of offence before he'd left, but drew a blank. Perhaps the computer was merely in a bad mood? He was, after all, the closest thing to human that could ever be built.

"Thank you."

Deciding not to dwell on it further, he stepped into the elevator, requesting that Jarvis take him down to the workshop.

The AI did so without saying a word.

Humming to himself, Thor held the gift he'd searched hard for packed safely in it's gift box (as was the tradition on Earth). He really hoped that Tony accepted it and the gifts that it brought, but he couldn't help but twitch a little nervous that he wouldn't.

When the metal doors slid open, the workshop open to him as always, Thor smiled widely, catching a glimpse of Anthony through the glass windows, talking with Rhodes.

"Anthony!" He boomed, stepping into the room properly. "I have returned."

For a moment there was silence, and Thor's eyebrows furrowed when the two men in front of them exchanged a look, Anthony's pleading and Rhodes... well Rhodes did not look happy at all.

"How dare you?" Rhodey hissed, stepping towards him menacingly.

Tilting his head, Thor only felt more confused. "How dare I what?"

"Yes, _Thor, _how _dare_ you show up like this after an entire month away, acting like you have any right to be here. After what you _did_? I should beat you into the fucking ground."

"I'm not sure I understand what it is I have done to cause you offence, Colonel. Although I apologise for whatever it may be..." He trailed off, uncertain, eyes moving over to Tony to try understand, only to find his lover staring at the ground instead.

Rhodey let out a sharp sounding laugh. "Don't understand. _Don't understand_?! I trusted you with the life of my best friend, my brother in all but blood, and your way of paying me back was hurting him even more. What else is there to understand?"

Thor swallowed thickly, unsure of what to make of this situation. The anger was right on his tongue, but he forced it down. It wouldn't do to anger the Colonel further.

And yelling at his lover's friend was a sure way to get him in trouble.

Or in more trouble, he supposed, considering the lack of denial from Anthony about what Rhodes was saying.

"I would never hurt Anthony." He denied finally, voice soft as he looked over to the man he loved. "At least not intentionally. Please, tell me at least what I've done so I might explain myself, or understand your anger."

Rhodes looked even angrier if that was possible, but for the first time since this interaction had begun, Anthony looked up.

"That's enough, Rhodey. I can handle this."

The colonel was reluctant, turning to look at Tony. "Are you sure?"

Tony nodded. "I promise I'll be fine. We can talk more later, okay?"

For a moment Thor was sure that Rhodes was going to refuse, but a firmer look from Anthony had him nodding back.

"Fine. For the record I don't like this, and if he hurts you again I'm kicking his ass. In fact, I still might kick his ass just to prove that I _can _and that I _will_." The last words were directed towards the aesir, and he found himself nodding understanding, despite feeling completely out of his depth still.

After that, Rhodes made his way out of the room, muttering about idiot gods and the best ways to kill them under his breath, shooting one last glare towards Thor before the elevator door slid shut behind him.

Finally alone, Thor allowed his attention to settle solely on Anthony, taking in the details of his face that screamed of his age, as well as his stress.

"Will you tell what slight I have performed against you?" Thor asked finally, the first to break the silence.

Anthony hesitated for a moment before his voice filled the room. "You left."

Thor frowned. "I told you that I was returning to Asgard for the while, did I not?"

Was he remembering incorrectly? He could have sworn...

"Yes, you did."

So he wasn't incorrect in that. But then, what was the problem?

"You told me you'd be gone for a while. I expected you to be gone a couple weeks, three at max. You were gone for almost five weeks Thor."

"I'm not sure I understand, Anthony-"

"Stop, just stop." Anthony cut him off, and Thor let his mouth click shut quietly, nodding.

"You were gone for five weeks, Thor. I'm not getting any younger here, and give weeks isn't just 'a while' for me. That's a long time. Even longer without any word of whether or not you were okay. I was terrified that I would get a notice from gatekeeper guy telling me that you'd gone and gotten yourself _killed_. Or that you'd found the real love of your life, someone else immortal, not some washed up old earthling like myself. And then you show up here like nothing has changed in five weeks, like the world stopped turning for five weeks while you were gone. Newsflash, Thor, it _didn't_. It kept turning, and I had to keep living. Wondering if you were even still alive."

The words _if you were even coming back _weren't said, but they were heard none-the-less, and it reminded Thor that this man wasn't always as strong as he seemed.

Perhaps he should let the colonel kill him just on the principle of the thing. He certainly deserved it.

But his Anthony wasn't done yet, determined to clear the air before Thor got a word in edgewise.

"I'm not just some toy for you to play with, Thor. I don't do _flings_ any more. If I'm giving my heart to you, broken though it may be, and I can't be with you if you aren't willing to do the same." He said finally, voice straining with the effort not to cry, eyes watering slightly.

For a moment Thor was shocked and silence reigned in the room, before the aesir realised where this talk was going, memories of something similar with Jane coming to mind.

But this time, it hurt a lot more than when Jane had said something similar, much closer to ripping his heart out, and suddenly the thought of losing Anthony made everything so much more bleak, no longer worth living for.

"Anthony." He started finally, voice breaking a little. When he wasn't stopped, he continued. "If you no longer love me, then I will not deny you-"

"It's not-"

"Anthony, I let you speak, now you must do the same for me. Please."

The smaller man nodded, mouth clicking shut similarly to how his own had before.

"Thank you. If you no longer love me, then I can not, would never, force you to stay with me. I am sorry that my actions these past months have caused you sadness, it was never my intention. I just wish for you to understand _why_ I was gone for that long."

The timing seemed all wrong now, but Thor revealed the wrapped gift box from behind his back, holding it towards Anthony, only to have to place it down on the counter – something that hasn't happened since their relationship had begun (and it broke his heart all the more to see the distrust return).

"If you do not wish to accept this gift, I will not be angry. Nor will I force you to stay with me even if you do accept it. You deserve this, Anthony, and I only wish to offer you the chances it might bring you." He said finally, before waving for the other man to open.

Anthony's movement were slow and measure, calculating even in something this simple.

Neither spoke as the wrapping was uncovered, and the lid removed to reveal the shining golden apple, surrounded by red tissue paper to keep it safe.

"Is this-" Anthony gasped out, mind connecting the pieces easily, eyes watering just after they'd finally begun to dry.

"An apple of Idunn, the giver of immortality." Thor confirmed, nodding. "I had hoped to give this to you under better circumstances, but if you are to leave me, then I would have you know that I truly did wish for us to be together. _Forever_. This was never a fling for me, Anthony. And I don't think I could ever love another as much as I love you."

After the admission, there was silence once more, before a broken sound escaped Anthony's lips.

"Yes."

Thor frowned a little. "Yes?"

There was laughter, choked up from the tears, but still so very fond, and it warmed Thor to the core.

"Yes. I accept this apple."

Thor lit up, before he sobered slightly. "And me?"

Tony looked at him seriously. "I'm not going to lie to you, Thor. You fucked up. I'm not a mind reader, and I need you to communicate to me your thoughts like this or this is not going to last even close to forever. Yes, I accept you too. I love you, you idiot, and I hated having to imagine my life without you. But you have a lot to make up for."

The aesir grinned, rushing forwards to pull Anthony into his arms, only to stop a millimetre away, unsure of whether or not his affection would be accepted.

Anthony rolled his eyes. "Yes you can touch me."

Practically glowing at being given permission, Thor engulfed him, lifting the man slightly of the ground, holding on tight, terrified to let go ever again. "I will do what ever it takes to prove my love to you once more, Anthony. For however long it takes." He promised, the words soft.

He felt Anthony swallow. "That may take a very long time." He warned.

Thor squeezed him tighter. "And every moment of it will be worth it."

And it was.


End file.
